botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Sea-Scythe Cruise Missile
|type = Cruise Missile|technology = Hydrogen Jet Engine, Neura-linked Medusan Control unit, Melta Warhead}} Description With a long cylindrical sleek form with a rectangular air intake smoothly linking to the rear of the missile and terminating in an eagles-head tip, the Sea-Scythe provides long-range, high accuracy strike capability whether placed on a naval platform or a static missile silo. At just over 6.5 metres in length and weighing up to 2.5 tonnes the missile is equipped with a hydrogen jet system to power it to targets at speeds in excess of Mach 2. It's Medusan control unit links several servitor brains with engrammatic programming based on that used in the Legio Cybernetica to take care of the targeting and mid-mission decision making, with various attack patterns and evasion methods also imprinted on the programming. While extremely effective at it's job the Mechanicus attempted to add in a failsafe, to save the loss of such a complex and ancient system with every missile attack. Each control unit is housed in a reinforced adamantium box which can be jettisoned close to impact, to ensure the target is still hit a single servitor brain is left to control the final approach of the missile while the main Medusan control unit is launched from the missile. Often following an attack enemies would think these boxes to be unexploded ordnance and would give it a wide berth. The collection of these units is considered secondary only to the main battlefield objective, as mechanicus forces send out recovery squads of Skitarii and Cybernetic Engiseers to retrieve it at all costs. The warhead mounting system allows for multiple kinds of munitions to be placed within the nose of the missile, and covered by the protective cowling. Being able to swap these warheads with relative ease also allows for mission-specific profiles to be achieved with little effort, meaning a commander can tailor the missiles to any scenario. Static Launchers The missile, while most notably used onboard XIXth Legion vessels, can also be used as a form of defensive measure. The vertical cells the Sea-Scythe comes in can be installed into fortresses or mounted onto specialised artillery platforms that can house up to 4 of them at once. While a pinpoint weapon that cannot provide a sustained defence, it does give a defender the ability to strike out beyond the range of most of his guns and strike strategic targets in a besieger's encampment. Vital siege engines, enemy supply depots and even command tents are all within reach of the Sea-Scythe's range, making sure no enemy of the Imperium can ever feel safe. Technical Specifications Length: 6.5m Width: 64cm Weight: 2.5 Tonnes Engine: Hydrogen Jet Engine Maximum Speed: Mach 1.1 (843mph/1358kmh) Minimum/Maximum Altitude: 28m-72m (92ft-236ft) Maximum Range: 1600km (994 miles) Targeting System: Neura-linked Medusan Control Unit Payloads: As listed in the Warhead Variants Section Origin The Sea-Scythe is a design based heavily on that of the Imperial Guard's own Manticore missile, used as both artillery and air defence by those mortal forces. While major parts were replaced or redesigned, such as the outer shell and engine, but the greatest upgrades lie in the extended range and targeting system. The extended range of the missile is down to the difference in engine and the type of fuel required, with the Hydrogen Jet being sustained by a canister containing metallic hydrogen. This hydrogen is released and controlled through pulsing a high-energy laser, the resulting power from this reaction generates a considerable amount of energy which is used to launch the missile at incredible speeds while only using a fraction of it's fuel supply. The second upgrade was to the targeting system of the missile, also known as the Medusan Control Unit or MCU specifically as a nod to the origin of the Legio Cybernetica conclave the code came from. This control unit uses a series of 6 servitor brains linked in sequence feeding into a central cogitator unit for redundancy and increased thinking power. The central cogitator is fed with reams of Cybernetica kill-code wafers and engrams allowing the unit to assess enemy positions and defences in the case that a target is not designated, or another target needs to be prioritised. The whole MCU unit is modular, and encased in a heavily shielded and shock-absorbant shell that is ejected from the missile before impact, leaving a single servitor brain embedded in the missile to keep it on target. The black box is extremely durable and are usually left to be recovered at a later date once ground forces move into the area, or Mechanicus forces who usually attempt immediate retrieval. With these new sections fitted into the main body of the missile it allowed the standard Manticore missile to become the long-range main weapon of the Scions submarine fleet. Warhead Variants With the Warhead section of the Sea-Scythe designed to accept different types of warhead to allow maximum strategic potential, though the warheads must be pre-loaded onto the Abyssal, they cannot be changed once the submarine is deployed. The various types of warheads are used for different scenarios, as listed below: Plasma Warhead - This is the standard armament for the Sea-Scythe, it is especially effective against armoured formations and defence installations. Graviton Warhead - An especially good weapon against large, lightly armoured armies and as a siege weapon against fortifications. Melta Warhead - While a much smaller blast it is far more potent, able to turn fortress walls to slag, with Abyssal units even known to have scored a few titan-kills. High Explosive warhead - While a lesser armament in it's potency it is highly effective against armies out in the open, able to carve chunks out of infantry formations and leave them reeling. Atomic Warhead - A rare sight and even more rarely used, the atomic warhead is reserved for extremely dire situations when the collateral damage caused by one is deemed to be acceptable if it means victory against a foe. Category:Scions Hospitalier Category:Imperial Technology Category:Missile Category:Weapons